Radiant Mythology Oneshots
by xXShikigamiXx
Summary: Oneshots for the first Radiant Mythology. Range from friendship to pairings.
1. First Love

I wanted to try and challenge myself a bit. The plot bunny wouldn't leave me alone *shakes fist*. This'll be a collection of oneshots about the Descender and the characters in RM1. They'll range from friendships to romances(I'll say this now: writing pairings is not my strong point. And for now they'll be strictly hetero.)

The Descender won't always be the same as I'll be switching between male and female.

But enough about that. I don't own Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology or any of its characters. I only own the names I give to the Descender.

First prompt is M!DescenderxKanonno

* * *

><p>Theo had come to learn many things from his time with Ad Libitum. Feelings being the most important.<p>

What was it like to be happy? What was it like to be sad? How did someone become friends with another? Questions like these were always in the back of his mind. The answers had come with time. Anger, sadness, fear, happiness, all of them had distinct feelings.

But the strangest of them all was love.

He remembered that Arche had asked him and Mormo about it. At the time, he didn't know what it truly was, so he had simply said, "It's being true to yourself."

The answer had seemed so simple to him.

But he wasn't the one who had been in love. Traveling with Kanonno, Theo had begun to actually notice her. Sure he thought that she was nice; she was practically a paragon of kindness to everyone. She worked hard, cooked, cleaned, and was a good fighter.

And she was very pretty.

To Theo's own horror, he found it suddenly difficult to look her in the eye. He'd blush and stutter whenever she spoke to him and he'd feel uncomfortably hot. Being around her made him giddy, which usually ended with him running off, much to everyone's amusement and confusion.

_'What is this feeling? It feels like my heart could jump out of my chest... Why? Why am I feeling this?'_

The blonde had often woken up in the middle of the night many times. Each time from a dream. A dream about him and Kanonno. So many times they would, and every time, Theo would curse them.

"It wouldn't work," he'd tell himself, "You're a Descender and she's... she's... Kanonno..."

But then it hit him. He had closed his green eyes and sighed, burying his face in his hands, "Face it Theo... you've fallen for her..."

_'Fallen...? So... this is love...' _It was the most frustrating feeling he had ever felt.

But he loved her.

He **loved **Kanonno.

So many times, he wanted to tell her. But every single time, he couldn't. He didn't want to seem selfish when Kanonno was already struggling with regaining her memories. Because if getting her memories back made her happy... he would be happy.

He hated to see her cry.

Even when she had forced him to fight her she had been crying. Theo wanted nothing more than to wipe her tears away and tell her it would be all right. All he did was pat her head gently and comfort his now-revealed, fellow Descender. Kanonno was with him to the end.

She fought by his side against Aurora, yet stayed behind to protect his World Tree. Theo had lifted his hand up, paused, before gently patting her shoulder, "I believe in you."

Then he had run. To Gilgulim.

Widdershin lied in wait for him and Mormo, and it was here that they would end it. With the Radiant Fencer Sword, Theo fought hard and ferociously. And when the fina blow came, he raised his sword, "This is for... my people, for Ad Libitum... and for Kanonno."

The blade fell and Widdershin was gone.

Now they stood before the World Tree, the many worlds floating off into the sky. All of them reborn... from himself.

"Your power... I can feel it in Yaoon's seed. It smells just like you, Theo," Mormo said."

"I can feel it too," Kanonno giggled a little, "Hehehe. This seed is like our child, Theo."

Theo felt his heart elevate. She was happy again. The mana in the air danced in bright lights around the three of them. Terresia was saved, the worlds were restored and making their way into the heavens, and now they had to say good-bye.

"Will you be going back to your World Tree now?" Mormo asked.

Theo could feel it. His physical body would disperse soon and he would once again sleep. It saddened him, but he was so tired... Shaking his head, he spoke, "I'll see you both off."

Outside, in the sunlight, Kanonno and Mormo shouted their good-byes to Terresia.

"Good-bye!"

"Good-bye Terresia. I had a blast, thanks!"

Theo watched them both. This was it, he had to tell her, or else he may never be able to again. Swallowing, he called out, "Kanonno!"

She turned to face him. Theo paused, then smiled. His lips moved and her eyes widened.

Theo faded to mana with a smile on his face.

_"I love you, Kanonno."_

* * *

><p>Not my best. But, this is the first of others to come.<p>

Review. Suggestions are welcome.


	2. Brother

Prompt 2: F!Descender and Stahn, with mentions of the other Ad Libitum members

* * *

><p><em>'What is it like to have a brother?'<em>

Teresa began to wonder. Niata said that all Descenders were related to one another since the all came from the Source Tree. But... Descenders could never truly meet each other, could they? Mormo wouldn't have come here if his Yaoon hadn't been devoured. And Widdershin...

The brunet shuddered. Sweet Mana, to think that she would be related to that guy was frightning and made her skin crawl.

_'But... we don't have to be related for me to think of someone as my brother... right?_' She paused for a bit.

Who did she think of in that way? It was hard...

Lloyd was nice. Reid was nice, but a big glutton. Chester had a Kanonno complex, or so Arche said. Genis was nice. Kratos was more of a parent, as was Garr. Luke was... fickle(in fact, he reminded her of a tempremental kitty). Senel only had finding Shirley on his mind. Leon was... a nice person with a cold exterior. And Eugene felt more like a mentor.

She crossed her arms and tapped her foot on the ground. She had eliminated everyone except Stahn...

"Yo, Teresa!"

Speak of the devil. The blonde magic swordsman came over, a big grin on his face, "What are you doing?"

"Thinking."

"About what?"

Teresa tapped her left foot on the ground slowly. She didn't miss a beat, "About what it's like having a brother..."

Stahn blinked in confusion, "Why?"

Why indeed. Teresa bowed her head, "I'm a Descender... so I don't really have siblings I can actually call brother or sister."

The other Descenders she had met didn't count. She couldn't even bring herself to think of them that way. Stahn scratched his cheek, "Hmm... That does sound rather lonely. But you still got me."

At her suprised look, he quickly added, "A-and everyone else in Ad Libitum!"

"Hehehe," she laughed a little, "Thanks... big brother."

Somehow, saying those words felt right in her heart.

* * *

><p>Based off of the line you can say to Stahn during one of the skits. It's rather hilarious.<p>

Review.


	3. Birthday

Prompt 3: M!Descender and the Ailily chapter.

* * *

><p>Artemis was suspicious.<p>

Everyone, for some reason or another, was all hush-hush and scurrying around like mice. Even Mormo was running around and not following him. It had all started when Artemis had come back to the town to take a break from the wide city that was Doplund. Shortly after his arrival, everyone, even the townsfolk, were dead-set on keeping him occupied for some reason.

"Why don't you go out for a walk?"/"Oh! You shouldn't go over there."/"Could you go somewhere else for a bit?"

The black-haired Descender's confusion at being dismissed contributed to the growing hurt that was building up. He sat at the edge of the river, letting his feet dangle in the running water. The silver fish darted about in the water, their silver bodies shining from the sun's dying light. All day he had spent wandering around with people running from him. Slowly, he pulled his feet out and picked up his boots. Artemis walked back to town.

_'That's odd... there's usually at leats some people out at sunset,' _he thought to himself. Ailily was devoid of any life. He ran all the way to the inn, panic welling up inside of him. Artemis swung the door open, only for loud popping noises and confetti to hit him in the face.

"SURPRISE!"

Artemis blinked twice, a red streamer draped over his head. His eyes were wide, "W-wha?"

Reid was waving to him, a wide grin on his face, "You made it!"

Arche giggled, "And the guest of honor arrives!"

She pulled him inside and led him to the table. All around him, people were talking and congratulating him. Artemis swiveled, overwhelmed by the sudden turn of events, "I-I don't understand, what's going on?"

"It's a birthday party," Lloyd said.

"A **surprise **birthday party," Mormo chimed in.

"We definitely succeeded in that!" Genis added. At Artemis's blank stare, the twinswordsman poked his forehead, "Dummy, this party is for you."

"For me?"

"Today's the day you joined Ad Libitum," Raine said, "From what Mormo said, it was also the day you were born."

"You should be grateful," Arche chimed, "We practically had to beg Kratos to do this."

The afformentioned man was standing near the wall, "..."

The innkeeper walked up and set down a cake with a lit candle in the middle, "Here you are, dear. I was able to keep Reid off of it for you."

Artemis stared at the frosted surface. His name was on it: Happy Birthday Artemis.

_'So everyone wasn't avoiding me.' _Artemis balled his hands up and shook. His vision blurred from tears, "T-thank you..."

"H-hey, why are you crying?" Lloyd exclaimed. The black-haired male wiped his tears away with the back of his hand but they just kept coming, "I-I'm s-so happy. I... I- uwaaaaahhhhh!"

"Aw geez..." Chester sighed as Artemis broke down, "I had no idea you were such a crybaby, Artemis."

The Terresian Descender only smiled through his tears. He was happy to be a part of Ad Libitum.


	4. Liar

Prompt 4: Arche and F!Descender

* * *

><p>Arche had taken to flying around the World Tree in her off time. Several months had passed since Gilgulim's defeat but they had lost three people in the process. Mormo, Kanonno, and Hannah. The first two most likely returned home, not being natives to Terresia.<p>

But Hannah never came back.

Her eyes turned to the great canopy looming over her. Sun light filtered through the thick leaves in streams of light. Arche remembered Hannah used to hold her hand out to try and catch those golden rays. The mage sighed and steadied her broom so it would hover in place, "It's such a beautiful day..."

Clouds floated by lazily, sometimes blocking out the sunlight. Birds flitted to and fro in the air, singing in high trills and whistles. A soft breeze blew through, making the leaves rustle.

_"When this is all over, you'll come back, right?" _

_Hannah's smile was bright, her red pig-tails bouncing a little when she nodded, "Yep! I promise, I'll definitely come back!"_

"Liar..." Arche whispered. A stray tear slid down her face, "You never came back. Liar..."

She could've sworn she heard a voice say, "I'm sorry."

The wind continued to blow.

* * *

><p>Gah! I hope Arche isn't too OOC.<p>

Review and PM any prompts you think I should do.


	5. Illusion

Prompt 5: M!Descender and Ad Libitum

* * *

><p>He was a Descender born to protect the world. The vision of the World Tree, it's dream in physical form.<p>

_'Yet,' _Rowan thought to himself as he lay at the foot of the World Tree, _'Our existances are short-lived.'_

Maybe it was this way for a lot of them. Once the danger had passed, they would become one with the world again and sleep forever. There would be no need for them. And should the world be in danger again, a new Descender would be born.

Rowan's heart burned with a hot jealousy for the people of Terresia. They didn't have to fade when their task was resolved, didn't have to be forcefully brought back. Unlike him, they were real.

He was only a dream.

And he would leave behind nothing but a memory that would fade as well.

_Because illusions that have fulfilled their purposes do not leave behind corpses._

_'I don't want to be forgotten,' _Rowan thought as tears welled up in his red eyes. His body was heavy and it took so much effort for him to even roll onto his back. His flaxen hair fanned out on the mossy stone, a few strands in his eyes.

The sunlight was shining through the leaves of the tree. Immediately, Rowan thought about everyone in Ad Libitum, even the ones who weren't part of it.

_'Chester, Arche, Raine, Genis, Reid, Kratos, Lloyd, Garr, Philia, Stahn, Rutee, Nanaly, Leon, Eugene, Annie, Harold, Senel, Luke, Tear...' _Rowan closed his eyes, his tears rolling down the sides of his face in streams. He wanted to go back. He wanted to do more missions. He wanted to watch the clouds with Reid. He wanted to have contests with Lloyd. He wanted to talk with Genis. He wanted so many things.

Rowan couldn't cry out his anguish. Only lay there with his sorrows flowing out silently.

_The corpse that cannot return to earth returns to illusions._

The voice that echoed around him was firm and uncaring.

_You are a man of illusion. You must return to where you belong._

_'Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up!' _Rowan screamed within his mind. But the voice was right. He despised it for how right it was about him. Rowan's body was slowly disintegratin to blue lights, like sand as it slips through someone's fingers. All he could do was weep and await the unknown from behind.

Descenders were born to protect their worlds at the cost of this.

Rowan thought about Ad Libitum, the people he had met. If he could still protect them, if he could still watch over them... then he wouldn't care if he had to fade. He wouldn't care if he had to be the sacrificial messiah.

He loved them.

Rowan loved them with all of his heart.

_'I'll always... protect you. Please don't forget... about... me...'_

The last light rose up into the sky.

* * *

><p>Umineko quotes from motion graphic 8 were used in this. I do not own it, it belongs to the wonderful creators of Higurashi.<p>

The Descenders actually do remind me of the Umineko Witches with how they're not _real _people. It's actually quite sad when you think about it.

Review.


	6. Unrequited

Prompt 6: Unrequited F!DescenderXLloyd, mentions of LloydXColette

* * *

><p>Aegis watched Lloyd from a distance.<p>

The twinswordsman was having a conversation with Reid and Genis. She turned her head away and looked down at her gauntlet covered hands. Was there a reason for her attraction? Aegis didn't understand it, didn't dwell on it. But the small voice in the back of her mind(which sounded suspiciously like Arche) told her otherwise.

Regardless, Aegis had developed feelings deeper than friendship for Lloyd.

She thought about the reasons of why she liked him. Most other females wanted a guy that was rich, high-class, and good-looking. Or someone that would be blind to everyone else but them.

Lloyd wasn't like that.

Lloyd was dense. He didn't catch onto things that were subtle, being a more straightforward person. He was also really slow when it came to academics and he wasn't rich in terms of money. But he was earnest and a hard-worker with a opinion ready for anything.

Like Mormo had said, Lloyd was a good person.

Aegis thought back to the conversation they had a few days ago. She'd pushed Lloyd out of the way of an oncoming Basilisk, taking the blow herself.

_"You dope," he sighed as he carried her out of the Hallow Bastion. Aegis was on his back having sustained more injuries while Lloyd only had a few scratches._

_"... Sorry."_

_"Quit apologizing."_

_"... I'm sorry," she repeated softly. The brunet grinned slightly with nostalgia, "Geez... you're just as bad as her."_

_That caught Aegis's interest. Her head lifted up slightly, "Her?"_

_"Yeah. A childhood friend who grew up with Genis and me(Aegis didn't bother correcting him). She's a klutz, always tripping over her own feet and falling down. She also apologizes a lot, like you."_

_"Oh..." Aegis thought for a bit. Lloyd spoke fondly of her and a dreadful thought, to her, came up. She swallowed a little, "Do... you like her?"_

_Even though it was a innocent reply, Aegis felt as though she'd been stabbed with Vorpal and Flamberge, "Yeah! How could I not?"_

_"I... I see..."_

Aegis sighed and covered her eyes with her hand. Part of her wondered if Lloyd even understood what she had been asking back then. Honestly, it hurt to think about it. And the worst part was that she didn't have the guts to make her affection known.

_'I'm such a coward.'_

"Hey! Aegis!" She lifted her hand to see Mormo waving her over, "Let's go eat!"

"Okay." She got up and walked over to them. As they headed towards the inn, Aegis took several glances at Lloyd. He was laughing at something Genis had said while the mage yelled at him, his face red.

"..." The small Arche voice was telling her to pull him aside and talk to him.

_'... Maybe... someday,' _she thought.

"Aegis! Tell him he's wrong!" Genis yelled.

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yes!"

Aegis shook her head, a wide smile on her face.

Even if Lloyd never reciprocated her feelings, that was fine. She would keep on fighting to save Terresia.

_'Maybe someday I'll tell you how I feel. When that day comes I'll finally know if these feelings are one-sided or not.'_


	7. Modern AUOlder Siblings can be a pain

Prompt 7: Modern AU M!Descender, Widdershin, Aurora, accused of LukeXM!Descender

OOCness on Widdershin and Aurora for the most part.

Aurora and Widdershin= Descender's older siblings

* * *

><p>Widdershin was having a peaceful afternoon.<p>

After the long day of being on the photo sets, he could finally be at home with no photographers. Only Aurora and Sven, and his books. Nothing could ruin this for him.

"Hey, Sven!"

Except that.

Widdershin glared over the top of his book at the obnoxious red-head that was Sven's friend. Luke fon Fabre, the son of the CEO of a huge company, and a spoiled brat. He couldn't believe Sven was friends with this immature child.

"Luke?" Sven appeared in the doorway of the living room, "When did you-"

"There you are! C'mon," Luke grinned and grabbed Sven's arm, "Let's go check out that new amusement park!"

"L-Luke!" Sven protested as he was being dragged out. Luke ignored him, "I'll be stealing him for a bit, old man!"

"I'm not old!" Widdershin yelled as the door closed. His afternoon was absolutely ruined now, thanks to that one person. And now his adorable baby brother was gone. Widdershin spent the next three hours seething and thinking of ways to kill Luke in the most painful ways possible.

"Widdershin, Svenny, I'm hooommmeeee~" Aurora's voice reached his ears. She put her bags down and took her sun glasses off, "What's got your goat?"

"The Red Menace."

"The Fabre boy? What did he do this time?" the fashion designer asked as she sat down. The model frowned deeply, "He barged in and dragged Sven to the amusement park."

"Amusement park? The new one where all the lovebirds are hanging out?"

Widdershin nodded, "Ye-wait, what?"

"..."

"..."

"... Does this mean Svenny and the Fabre boy are...?"

Widdershin could feel his mind breaking and his bloodlust increased ten-fold. No way. There was just no way...

"I'm home!" Sven opened the door, a huge cheagle plushie in his arms.

"Sven!" The youngest of the three siblings jumped when both elders ran up to him.

* * *

><p>Sven wasn't quite sure what was going on now. After Luke had dropped him off, he had walked into his house, only to be assaulted by his sometimes-over-protective older siblings. They were both babbling things he couldn't fully grasp. Widdershin was ranting and yelling about, "Killing that Red Menace," while Aurora was hugging him and saying things like, "It's okay if you're like that, but why that boy, darling?"<p>

He knew they weren't that fond of Luke but they never did anything like this.

"Slow down, I don't understand what you're saying!"

"Are you gay?"

"... What?" Sven's look suddenly became horrified.

"Honey, are you and the Fabre boy dating?"

Sven's eyes were wide and his mouth was open, "..."

Both Aurora and Widdershin were looking at him expectantly. Sven recovered, "I am going to turn around, walk out, then come back inside and my older brother and sister will _not _be questioning my sexuality."

Because that was not what he needed to come home to.

Sure he and Luke were close, but they weren't _that _close.

* * *

><p>Don't flame me for this, it's just for fun.<p>

Review.


	8. Broken

Prompt 8: F!Descender

Warning: Dark.

* * *

><p>Irene was broken beyond repair.<p>

It had been centuries since the battle with Gilgulim and Terresia. All of her friends were gone, all the people she ever knew were gone. And now the world was in turmoil. Countries fought one another in attempts to take over and expand their empires. So much death and destruction resulted from it.

And Irene suddenly knew how Kanonno had felt.

Because she was not Irene anymore, she didn't deserve to have that name.

She thought about how funny it was, that people could change so quickly. Sometimes she'd talk to Raine even though the elder woman never responded. In the ruins of Ailily, she would return and say, "I'm home!"

No one would answer. No one ever did.

Irene would only smile and talk to ghosts that were long gone.

* * *

><p>Nothing was safe from the Descender's wrath. Towns, villages, and cities burned in her wake accompanied by a trail of blood. No more was she a royal guard, no more was she a guardian of them all.<p>

The Descender was Death Incarnate.

All around her were the bodies of soldiers and at her feet lay the emperor. Irene gazed at him with dead, hollow blue eyes. Seeing this man gripping the hem of her skirt and begging for mercy didn't spark any feeling.

She shook her head and raised her sword, "You lost any right to ask mercy from me a long time ago."

The palace burned to the ground. Irene watched the flames reach towards the heavens, the blood-stained crown hanging loosely in her hand.

* * *

><p>Where is everyone? Irene wandered the barren wasteland and wondered to herself. The Radiant Fencer Armor had long since lost its luster. It was beaten and tattered, still stained with the blood of all she had killed. She stopped and turned her head to the sky. The grey clouds, the same color as her hair, blocked any sun light that might've come through.<p>

"Why won't anyone answer me? Where did you go? Come back... come back..." Her voice was scratchy and barely above a whisper. The silence was maddening even though Irene had long lost her sanity.

She fell to her knees, then hit the ground. Irene stared at the looming, gnarled silhouette that was Terresia's World Tree. It was amazing how long it had held out after she had destroyed the humans of her world. Terresia was strong.

It became blurry and tears fell from her eyes. The light of life returned to her and with it, her tears did as well.

One drop hit the ground.

The bright star burst into pieces and winked out of existence.

* * *

><p>Review.<p> 


	9. Not sure what to call this

Prompt 9: The RadiantXM!Descender

* * *

><p>Ronan laid out in the grassy meadows that surrounded Doplund. He'd been feeling rather down lately ever since he got all of the Radiant armor pieces. Something about not seeing the Radiant anymore didn't sit well with him.<p>

It was only five times but to Ronan it felt like they were five years.

_'I wonder why I want to see the Radiant one last time,' _Ronan thought, lifing his right hand up so that his hand covered the sun from his view. Blue eyes were half-lidded and threatning to close completely. The scent of summer and the rustling of leaves in the wind surrounded him like a blanket. Just as Ronan closed his eyes something pressed against his hand, fingers lacing with his own.

"...?" He opened his eyes to see who it was.

A shadowy figure was above him, wearing the same armor as him. The Radiant.

Ronan only blinked blearily. So many questions were running through his mind, despite his subdued surprise. How could the Radiant be here and why?

"... I thought you were gone."

_**"Not gone," **_the Radiant spoke, _**"I was never gone."**_

"Ah..." That made sense to him, for some reason. Even in this close contact, out in the open with the sun shining brightly, he couldn't discern any features. Only red eyes.

"Will I still see you?"

_**"No. This will be the last time."**_

Ronan felt his heart drop at that. A sigh came from him and his eyes closed, "I... That's too bad."

A hand brushed against his face, making him look up again. The Radiant leaned closer to him until they were nose-to-nose, _**"Thank you for freeing me."**_

Ronan didn't move. The Radiant closed the distance and kissed him.

"Hey, Ronan!" Mormo's voice cut through the air. Ronan shot up and turned towards the Yaoon Descender, "You ready to go back into town?"

"Y-yeah..." Ronan said quickly. He looked around, "Um... Did you see...?"

"Huh?"

"N-nevermind..." Ronan got to his feet, "Let's go."

Mormo tilted his head then shrugged and flew off. Ronan made a move to follow then stopped. He looked down at his hand and then brought it up. Slowly, his fingers uncurled to reveal a locket.

"..." A smile graced his lips and he placed it in his bag.

"Mormo, wait for me!" Ronan shouted and broke into a run.

* * *

><p>I regret nothing. I regret nothing at all. I'm not sure if this would be considered a crack pairing.<p>

Review.


	10. Butterfly Effect

Prompt 10: F!Descender and M!Descender

* * *

><p>Cheryl sometimes saw someone else in her reflection.<p>

Instead of a blonde girl with hazel eyes bearing the Paladin armaments, she saw a silver-haired male with steel blue eyes in the robes of a Bishop. But every time she blinked her own bewildered expression would be there in the mirror.

Sometimes, Cheryl would stare into a mirror or the surface of water for hours on end. All because she wanted to see who that mysterious person was.

It was in a dream that she was able to meet him. On the night where the people of Terresia believed that the Spirit World and the Living World would meld together until dawn. In her dream, Cheryl found herself walking through mist.

"...?" The silhouette of the World Tree became visible, as did small, dancing green lights.

_'Fireflies?' _she thought to herself. They were gathering around a smaller shadow, creating a dim cloud of lights. Cheryl quickened her pace and headed straight for the figure. A rush of wind blew past her as she exited the fog. The figure had his hand held up, palm-facing upward, where the fireflies danced about, one resting on his index finger. He slowly turned around to face her, "..."

Cheryl looked back at him. He had the same face as her, only it had more masculine features. This was the person from her reflection.

"... You're..."

"I am Cheryl... the Descender of Terresia," she found herself saying instinctively. The male blinked once and lowered his hand. The silence around them stretched on forever, broken only by the soft hum of the fireflies.

"I am... Cheren. I too am the Descender of Terresia."

When Cheryle woke up, she didn't remember who it was she had seen in that dream. But later that day, someone had called her Cheren.

Who was Cheren?

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Butterfly Effect<em>**

**_It is a idea in the Chaos Theory_**

**_That a very small difference in a physical can make a significant difference to the state at a later date_**

**_Cheryl and Cheren_**

**_The Descenders of Terresia_**

**_The same person_**

* * *

><p>This is a odd one. But considering how people have different Descenders, it is plausible ot say they are all the same person at their core. Although I've noticed a lot of writers for this fandom use the Female Descender more than the male. I wonder why...<p>

Also, cookies for anyone who knows where I got the name "Cheren" from.

Review.


	11. Goodbye

Prompt 11: M!Descender and Genis

* * *

><p>A hooded figure watched with the crowd as the funeral procession took place. Four men dressed in black carried the casket down the streets of the city and to its gates. The people murmured and some cried every now and then. Slowly, they all followed, forming a river of black against the grey and washed-out roads. The procession left the city gates and eventually came to the cemetery.<p>

One by one, the people walked forward, paying their respects and saying their farewells. The hooded figure stayed back and continued to watch. The priest said a prayer and everyone slwoly began to drift away. Only the lone figure stayed behind. He drew close to the tombstone and knelt down in front of it. A gloved hand reached up and traced the letter carved into the limestone.

_Leon Magnus_

Hands reached up and pulled back the hood to reveal a blond teenager with tawny eyes. A choked sob came from him and he bowed his head, remembering the last few moments Leon had been alive. He knew it was going to happen sooner or later, but he never expected it to hurt so much. Why did human lives have to be so fleeting? Why was life itself so fleeting?

He had the answers but it never stopped him from asking.

"Ariel..." Genis came up from behind him. The silver-haired half-elf was older now, and signs of elderly age were beginning to show. Ariel felt a hand rest on his shoulder. He reached up and took it into his own and squeezed it. Genis, Raine, and Arche were all he had left now.

"Let's go. It'll pour soon." Genis pulled the Descender up on his feet. Ariel turned back one last time and dropped a white lily onto it. At Genis's questioning look, the blond only pulled his hood up, "I was asked to."

The duo made their way back to Doplund just as it began to rain. The people of Doplund all entered their houses to escape the water. A soft wail floated through the air and mana danced about the World Tree. It was crying. Crying for another dear friend that had moved on.

* * *

><p>Ariel = Lion of God<p>

It's meant to be short.

Review.


	12. Violin Tune

Prompt 12: LeonXF!Descender, Modern AU. Maybe OOCness with Leon

This... seems to be a pretty popular pairing when it comes to the small fan base for Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology.

* * *

><p>Everyday, Leon would walk past the white house that was near his high school. It was a quanit little home, completely devoid of any color, but pretty nonetheless. No one lived there, as far as he knew. Rutee would sometimes joke that is was a ghost house. How absurd...<p>

"Ya know... I wonder why no one has bought that house yet," Stahn, his somewhat friend and sister's boyfriend mused one day. They were all walking back to the mansion for a "study session", even though Leon knew Stahn would just fall asleep. Again.

"Obviously it's 'cause the spirit of the previous owner doesn't want anyone intruding on their pretty house," Rutee stated like it was the obvious.

"That is absolutely ridiculous," Leon said. He and his sister never really did get along much, so them fighting was a daily occurence. Stahn only smiled as the lapsed into their usual routine of bickering. They were coming up the road where the house was standing. Only today, there was something new. A mover's truck was situated in front of the house and two movers were moving boxes inside of it.

Someone had moved into the white house.

"Wow..." Stahn blinked, "Someone actually moved in."

_'Finally,' _Leon thought to himself. Maybe now his sister would stop with her ghost conspiracies.

They never did get to see the new owner.

* * *

><p>The next day, Leon was walking home by himself, thankful for the silence. The warm spring day nurtured the budding leaves and flowers on the trees. The birds were out and singing their praises for the sun. The raven-haired teenager closed his eyes and focused on the music of nature.<p>

Then another sound pierced the air. The sound of someone playing a violin. Leon's violet eyes trailed to the white house in the distance; the source of the violin's sound. He approached it and stopped outside in front of it. The melancholy tune had silenced the birdsong and disrupted the serenity of the day. Normally, Leon would've been irritated but listening to the music being played was strangely soothing.

He ended up staying until the song was done.

A shadow appeared through the thin white fabric and a hand drew it back. A girl with short, iron-gray hair and brown eyes landed on him. She blinked once and continued to stare. Leon quickly began to walk away.

The days following, all the way through the summer, and into autumn, Leon found himself stopping by the white house where the girl with the violin lived. He... enjoyed listening to her play. After each session, she would come by the window and move the curtain away. It had become a sort of routine to him.

But sometime in December, it had begun to rain when Leon was walking down the sidewalk. He gritted his teeth and bowed his head a little to keep the freezing water out of his eyes. The rain turned into a downpour and cursed himself for not having the foresight of bringing and umbrella. There was no music today, and as Leon drew closer to the house he felt disappointed.

"..." He sneezed and shivered. His clothes were getting soaked. The door to the white house slowly opened, and the girl peeked her head outside.

* * *

><p><em>'That boy came again...' <em>she thought to herself. Ever since she had moved here to Doplund because of her health, that boy would come by her house everyday to listen to her play. He looked like he was getting soaked...

She bit her bottom lip and slowly approached him.

"Here," she held her black umbrella out to him. He stared at her and her face burned. Even though they would see each other... this was the first time they had spoken.

"It wouldn't be good if you caught a cold," she reasoned. He took the umbrella, "... Thank you."

"My name is Sonja, what's yours?"

"Leon."

Sonja smiled a small smile, "Leon... it's nice to finally meet you."

* * *

><p>"Hey, nature boy, where are you going?" Rutee called after her brother. It was New Year's Eve, and normally Leon would be up in his room, away from everyone else. Leon wrapped his dark blue scarf around his neck, "It's none of your concern."<p>

"Ah- hey!"

Leon closed the door behind him, cutting Rutee off. Rutee frowned, "What's gotten into him."

Behind her, Nanaly, her friend and under classmen, walked over, "Arche told me he's been hanging out with that girl who moved into the white house."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Weird..."

Out in the city, Leon and Sonja watched the fireworks light up the sky, their hands intertwined.

* * *

><p>Aahh... I hope I did okay.<p>

Next one, I can definitely say is M!DescenderXAnnie.

Review.


	13. Sun

Prompt 13: M!DescenderXAnnie, Modern AU again.

* * *

><p>"Ms. Barrs, this is Rush Terresia. Say hello, Rush."<p>

The hospital patient with black and hair and silver eyes meet Annie's. He is young, the same age as her, a teenager. One diagnosed with a deadly illness. He smiles brightly, cheerfully, something that surprised Annie greatly.

"Hello."

Hello. That always was the greeting that made people take the first step in developing a bond. When Annie had volunteered to do community service in the hospital, she wasn't expecting to be put in charge of someone the same age as her. Rush wasn't much of a talker, and Annie found herself hard-pressed to keep a conversation going.

"So Rush, do you have any hobbies?"

"I like writing."

"O-oh! That's nice... have you written anything?"

"No."

"Oh..."

As days turned into months, Rush's health slowly deterriorated with it. Even his cheer was waning, and he would spend hours staring listlessly at the wall. Annie entered one day to see a notebook, brand new, sitting on his lap along with a blue ballpoint pen. Several get-well cards were sitting on his bedside table and sweet-smelling flower was in the vase. Annie blinked; it smelled like caramel.

"What kind of flower is this?"

"A yunanate blossom, from my cousin's garden. She works at a florist and sends me that flower to help with my illness. She said that aromatherapy may work," Rush's eyes pinched a little with nostalgia and his eyes misted over, "Kanonno... you were always an optimist."

Annie isn't quite sure how to respond.

Winter comes, and Annie stops coming because of the holidays. Rush feels the loneliness settling within him once again. Not even the bird that would come to his windowsill, which he named Mormo, would come in this weather. The tree in the courtyard is bare and covered with a blanket of snow. Rush watches the white powder fall, fall ,fall. He ponders his situation and relives his old feelings of envy.

Envious of all the people who would come and go from this white prison. How other kids were with their families, drinking egg nog and sitting around the Christmas tree. His eyes start to hurt but he doesn't cry. He lost the strength to a long time ago.

With a heavy sigh, he lies down and pulls the thin sheet over his body. The notebook sits before him, along with the pen that were given to him as a gift. A tale was being written, but he had stopped. He didn't know what to do or how to end it. The story about a boy born from a tree with no friend in the world...

Annie's face flashed in his mind. She would want to see it...

He sat back up and set to work.

Annie came back in January to a cheerful Rush, "Welcome back. I missed you."

He was genuinely happy. Annie couldn't help but smile back at him. In March, Rush and Annie are outside, sitting on a bench enjoying the fresh air.

"You're very nice, Annie."

"You think so?"

"Yeah... Sometimes I wonder if maybe I wasn't sick that I would like you... a lot."

"Huh?"

"Never mind."

"You... like me?"

There is silence and Rush slowly nods his head. Annie feels her face heat up and she can't say anything. They sit there in awkward silence, not sure how to react. Their hands brush against one another and they both freeze. Then they link together.

_'He/she's warm...'_

It's in April where things begin to go down hill. The doctor's were at a loss and still searching for a cure. But it didn't change anything.

Rush was dying.

His coughs were painful to listen to, and his fevers would come more easily. Annie became increasingly worried and did everything should could to make him comfortable. Sometimes, when he was half-awake, they would hold hands and Rush would stare up at the cieling, "I wonder if the tree is budding yet..."

April turns to May, and Annie once again makes her way to the hospital. When she enters the room however, Rush isn't their. Frantically, she looks around and then spots him out in the courtyard with a small cream colored bird with brown markings.

"Rush!" She runs downstairs and out into the courtyard.

"Oh, hey Annie."

"Why aren't you in bed?"

"I had to see Mormo one last time... and you."

"What do you mean?"

Rush stroked the bird's tiny head with his index finger, "They're moving me. So, you won't be taking care of me any longer."

"Oh..." She is sad, he knows this. Despite it all, he is smiling, "... I finally finished my story."

She raises her head, eyes full of curiosity. He pulls out the now-well-loved notebook with ink smudges on a few places. Rush looked it over fondly, "The boy goes on a journey to three different places and he makes lots and lots of friends. One day, the tree that gave birth and sustained his life force and the earth's died. Everything began to wither and the animals and people began to die out. The boy cried and cried, wishing that he could save his friends from a slow death. The boy cried so much that he drowned in his own tears, yet he continued to wish for a miracle. From the pool that had accumulated, a new tree sprang forth and the tears became a river of light that rejuvenated the land. The people celebrated and would travel to the new tree to give heir thanks and drink from the pool. No one knew what had happened to the boy or that he had saved them all at the cost of himself... The end."

He walked forward, Mormo perched on his shoulder, and handed the notebook to Annie, "Here... I want this to show... that I had lived and that I was happy to live."

"Ru...sh..." Annie's eyes burned and tears fell from her eyes. He leaned over and gently kissed her forehead, "Don't cry, okay? I'll always be right here with you."

Rush smiled at her one last time, then slowly walked off. The sun had been shining brightly that day, and the pink blossoms from the tree were dancing in the wind. Mormo took off and vanished into the sunlight.

* * *

><p>Rush died on May 30th.<p>

Two months later, his story _Radiant Mythology_ was released to the public and became a celebrated children's story. Even when she grew up and earned her degree on medicine, Annie never forgot about Rush. She still had his notebook sitting on her bookshelf. As a doctor, she worked and worked until finally, a cure was found to the disease that had plagued the same boy who had left a impression in his short time.

And the first person Annie had ever loved.

* * *

><p>Persona 3's Sun Social Link inspired this. It's also one of my favorites. *Sniffles* A-Akinari...<p>

Review.


	14. Rain

Prompt 14: F!Descender and Mormo.

* * *

><p>The rain is falling from the sky again.<p>

People run to nearby areas of shelter, trying to minamize the level of dampness that would accumulate. Mormo and Talli had the misfortune of being unable to move form underneath an over hanger. The guild building was in the upper levels of Doplund, four blocks away. Mormo groaned to himself, water drops clinging to his fur and wings. This storm wasn't going to let up anytime soon.

Talli leaned against the wall, trying to at least keep herself a little dry.

_Pit. Pat. Pit. Pat. Pit. Pat._

The steady rhythm of falling water rung through the air.

Again, Mormo shook himself and sniffled. He was beginning to feel cold. A gloved hand gently curled around him, and he then found himself pressed close to Talli. She didn't look at him, only curled her arm closer to her. Mormo blinked his blue-green eyes but didn't say anything.

They enjoyed the small moment together. No thoughts about the guild, no thoughts about Gilgulim, no thoughts about Widdershin.

It was just them and the rain.

There was no need for either of them to say anything.

* * *

><p>Short. Review.<p> 


	15. Watching from the Shadows

Prompt 15: M!Descender and Lloyd. Another AU.

* * *

><p><em>Little child, why are you here?<em>

_In my woods where none come near._

_The trees have ears_

_And all your fears_

_Manifest into shadows that hunger for your immortal soul._

_Little child, I must ask,_

_Why you entered here to reach your task_

_I am the exiled ruler of this place_

_And I implore you, for your sake_

_Turn back now, or I may not be able to save you from the bell's final toll_

* * *

><p>"I was sure it was this way," Lloyd said to himself, scratching the back of his head. He had somehow gotten separated from Senel and the others and now he was tryingto find where they had made camp. They had to pass through these woods to get to the next town, but he had no idea it was this easy to lose the path.<p>

"Geez..." he groaned and kicked a nearby stone. It flew into the bushes, disturbing a woodland critter. Lloyd continued to walk through the underbrush and swiped a branch out of his way. He never noticed the shadows that were creeping up behind him.

The more he went, the more dark it became.

"Augh! Where is the exit?" Lloyd yelled in frustration. A gust of wind blew past him, making him tense up. When it died down, someone had appeared in front of him. Lloyd's eyes widened and he gripped his twinswords, "Who are you?"

The man in front him with long white hair and horns sticking out his head chuckled, "Such a passionate young man you are... Good... I haven't had a soul like yours in so long..."

Crazed red eyes locked onto him and he grinned, "I shall enjoy devouring every last bit of it!"

Lloyd's eyes widened and he drew his swords as the man flew at him. He swung and missed, only to have a clawed hand grab his throat in slam him into a tree. The force of the impact made Lloyd lose his grip and his head spin. He gasped and struggled to breathe as his air supply was cut off. Just as black spots began to fill his vision, the hand was gone and he fell to the ground in a boneless heap.

"You...!"

A shadow leaped at the demon-man and the smell of magic burned through the air. Lloyd felt the heat from the fire magic against his skin as it burst against the demon. The demon hissed and lashed back against his savior. The last thing Lloyd saw before he blacked out was the back of a brown-haired boy standing protectively in front of him.

* * *

><p>He was being carried.<p>

That was the first thing Lloyd noticed when he came to. The thin light of the moon shined through the leaves, illuminating the otherwise gloomy forest. His vision came back into focus, "Wh... What?"

"Are you awake?"

He craned his head, wincing at the pain slightly. The brown-haired boy glanced at him with equally brown eyes, "How are you feeling?"

"Sore... what happened? Who was that who attacked me?"

"Widdershin. He's a demon from Gilgulim and has taken over this forest. Most people would know him as the Devourer since he has a insatiable appetite for human souls. Yours in particular, is a soul he lusts for the most."

Lloyd's stomach churned uncomfortabley at the thought of it all. He had caught the attention of the infamous Devourer. Kratos was not going to like this at all... The boy adjusted his hold on him and never broke stride, "You were lucky I had been watching you or you might've died."

"I-I could've taken him!"

"You certainly didn't show it," the boy said sharply, "Widdershin has taken down every hunter, every soldier, every knight, and everyone that has ever tried to kill him. And he would've done the same to you had I not intervened."

Lloyd opened his mouth and closed it. This guy was right. He would've died had he not come to save him.

"H-hmph..." He huffed and looked away. The boy continued to carry him through the forest, his gait never changing, never tiring with every stride. As the hours seemed to drag by, Lloyd became more and more curious about his rescuer.

"Hey... what's your name?"

The boy bowed his head, "..."

Lloyd waited for an answer. Finally, the boy met his eyes again, "Ciel. My name is Ciel."

"Nice to meet'cha, Ciel. I'm Lloyd Irving!"

Ciel laughed a little and sighed, "Go to sleep."

When Lloyd awoke in the morning, he was near his group's camp and Ciel was gone.

* * *

><p><em>It is said; that in the Yaoon forest, the Devourer has made his home.<em>

_But in that same forest; the Guardian Spirit still lives._

_He takes the shape of a young boy, clad in the armaments of a legendary magic knight._

"Then... Ciel was..."

"Hm? What's wrong Lloyd?" Genis looked over at his best friend. Lloyd jerked a little, "Huh? Oh, hey Genis... I was just thinking about what happened two days ago."

"When we found you outside near camp?"

"Yeah... this boy, Ciel, he was the one that saved me. I think he might've been the guardian spirit of the forest."

"You sure he just wasn't traveling mercenary like Kratos?"

"No! I'm serious!"

"Yeah right! There's no way that-"

As the two argued with one another while their group kept walking further and further from the forest, Ciel watched from the shadows. He had to make sure Lloyd had gotten out all right just to set his heart at ease. This hadn't happened before with the previous people he had saved. Maybe it's because he knew the other's name?

"Lloyd Irving..." Ciel whispered the name like a prayer. He slipped back into the darkness of the forest.

If Lloyd returned to this place... Ciel sincerely hoped it would at the time he had taken back his home from Widdershin.

Maybe then they could be friends.

* * *

><p>Fantasy AU is what this is. It's a bit strange actually.<p>

Review.


	16. Return

Prompt 15: F!DescenderxLloyd

* * *

><p><em>"You don't know how much something means to you until you lose it."<em>

"Hey, has anyone seen Lloyd?" Genis asked.

"No."

"Nope."

"Can't say I have."

Genis ran a hand through his hair and gave a frustrated sigh. Again, his best friend had disappeared and driving a wedge between him and everyone else. Raine had the same worried expression, and in a subtle manner, Kratos worried as well. Genis glanced over at the counter where a picture sat. Three people in particular stood out among them all.

Kanonno, Mormo, and Layla.

The three Descenders who had been part of Ad Libitum. Two months had gone by already and Layla still didn't return after Gilgulim's defeat.

_'Layla and Lloyd were really close,' _Genis thought to himself as he picked up the frame. Everyone in the guild knew that much.

Lloyd himself was sitting on one of the World Tree's gigantic roots, staring up into the leaves. Beside him was a small wood figurine of a falcon in flight. Layla had given it to him as a gift. He closed his eyes and the event replayed within his mind's eye:

**Flashback**

_"Lloyd! Hey!" Layla shouted._

_"Layla! You're back from Doplund already?"_

_She smiled and nodded, "Yep! Oh, I bought this at one of the shops. I thought you would like it."_

_Layla rummaged around through her bag before pulling out the falcon carving. She held it out to him and he took it. Whoever had carved it had done it with precise skill that it looked real. Lloyd grinned widely, "This is a great gift, Layla! Thank you!"_

_"R-really?"_

_"Yeah!"_

_Layla sighed in relief before hugging him tightly, "I'm glad..."_

**End Flashback**

"Layla..." Lloyd's hands balled into fists. He pounded them both roughly on the bark of the root, the falcon figurine swayed and fell onto the grassy hill below. He paid no heed, "Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot..."

The falcon figurine laid on it's side in the grass. Slowly, a hand reached down and picked it up. The owner of it then walked up to where Lloyd was perched on the root. The figure stopped and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Don't cry... Please... Don't cry."

"I-I'm not c-crying!" Lloyd yelled, wiping his eyes furiously. He then froze and took a good look at the person who had spoken to him, "L-Lay...la?"

Layla nodded, tears gathering in her eyes, "I'm sorry I took so long..."

Lloyd stared. Then he embraced her as if she would disappear if he didn't. Layla stumbled a bit before returning the embrace.

"Don't do that ever again."

"I won't. I promise."

_"Partings are always sad. But reunions are filled with joy."_

* * *

><p>Review.<p> 


	17. Azure Eyes

Prompt 17: M!Descender and Widdershin, disturbing thoughts, implied stuff

I don't own anything.

* * *

><p>The Descender of Terresia, the one obstacle that was proving to be a challenge.<p>

Widdershin floated within the vast space that was Gilgulim, a scowl set on his face. That boy, the complete opposite of him, dressed in white with black hair and azure eyes, and the power to destroy Gilgulim's nodes.

What was his name? Oh yes, _Kyrie._

He was just like the tree that had birthed him. Strong and unyielding, not even cowering when they had first met. Widdershin remembered it well. That foolish Descender of Yaoon had been there with him. He had left the Orphic Maze, not at all worried about the loss of the node. Even as Kyrie had destroyed the ones that had popped up in Doplund, he was not worried. When he had watched the Terresian Descender slay the Yaoon's kin, those azure eyes had met his own crimson gaze.

The blue fire that burned within them was beautiful.

Widdershin came to covet those eyes and loathe them. Covet them because of their fire and loathe them because they belonged to Terresian Descender. Something he longed to have in his possession, but it struggled and fought, remaining out of reach.

A bird he could never catch.

But he wouldn't stop.

All ready, the lands that weren't so rich with mana were in Gilgulim's belly. Terresia's Tree was weakening, barely holding out against his World's assault. A sneer made it's way onto his face as he thought about it.

When Terresia finally succumbed to the mana harvest, he would punish the Terresian Descender. Make him bleed for all the trouble he had caused. Then he would pluck out those beautiful azure eyes. Slowly, just to make their owner scream and beg for the pain to stop.

He will break him.

Break his wings and pluck out his eyes so that he would never revolt, never fight back. _Never fly out of his reach again._ A sick smile split his face at the thought.

Soon, very soon.

* * *

><p>Is it creepy? Good. It's supposed to be.<p>

Review.


	18. Crimson Eyes

Companion and continuation of Azure Eyes. Since you asked, Mizu, I figured I'd write the rest.

Warning: Baaaarrellly there WiddershinXDescender

I don't own anything.

* * *

><p>Kyrie had never liked the color red.<p>

There was just something about it that made him anxious and wary. Well... one shade of it in particular. He couldn't help it for some reason. Those crimson eyes that had bore into his blue, burning with malice and other things that he could never truly comprehend.

That frightened him.

Kyrie would have nightmares, seeing those eyes in his dreams, and he would hate them even more. Hate Widdershin even more. He wanted him to _just go away._

Even now, beaten and battered as he was, Kyrie remained defiant and struggled to stay standing. He leaned on his sword like a crutch, his helmet somewhere on the ground and his shield shattered in pieces. Mormo's motionless body laid on the ground behind him, slowly fading into mana and completely dispersing.

"Give up, Descender of Terresia."

Kyrie gritted his teeth, glaring through the blood and sweat. Widdershin was smirking, floating lazily before him and those _infuriating eyes _were looking at him. He steadied himself and ran forward with a scream of rage. The Radiant Fencer Sword was caught with one glowing blade and forced out of his hand. A hand struck him across the face and fell to the ground, screaming in pain.

His entire body ached and burned. The feeling of smooth cool cloth winding around his throat was his only warning before he was lifted up to his knees. He coughed and weakly clawed at the hand, "Guh... Ngh...!"

Widdershin's crimson eyes bore into his eyes, piercing him to core. The look glimmering within them made his blood run cold and his anxiety rise up. Widdershin raised his other hand and Kyrie braced himself for a strike.

It never came.

Instead, it lightly rested on the side of his face, the thumb and index fingers resting close to his eye.

"Such beautiful eyes..." Kyrie felt a chill run up his spine, feeling like a mouse at the mercy of a cat. The raven-haired Descender gasped, "Wh-what...?"

The sick smile that spread on the other's face told him everything. A agonized cry tore from his throat as his eye was gouged out, slowly and meticulously. He couldn't breathe. It hurt so much.

Widdershin repeated the same process for the other eye and at this point, Kyrie was crying blood-mixed tears. He couldn't see anymore, but those crimson eyes... He knew they were watching him. Kyrie hissed weakly, "I... hate... you..."

The hand around his throat let him go and fell against something. He couldn't stop crying, how could he? Everything was over. This sealed Terresia's fate. Choked sobs wracked his form, completely broken and defeated.

Arms wound around him and Widdershin mockingly nuzzled him.

"Hate me all you want. You're mine now."

Kyrie's wail echoed through the vastness of Gilgulim as Terresia was consumed.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry, Kyrie! *hugs*<p>

I can't believe I had it in me to write something like this.

Anyway, I hope you like it, Mizu.


	19. Promise

I don't own Tales of the World.

Prompt 18: F!Descender, Mormo, and Kanonno

* * *

><p>Everything must come to an end.<p>

Greta couldn't help but feel sad. Terresia was saved, but now Kanonno and Mormo would be gone. As they said their goodbyes, Greta let her tears go and pulled the both of them into a tight embrace.

They hugged back.

"Hey, when you wake up, lets go explore different worlds together!"

Greta pulled away and smiled through her tears, "Yeah. It's a promise, right?"

"You bet!" Mormo agreed.

Together, they wrapped their pinky fingers together and shook once.

Mana continued to rise into the sky around them, as they chanted: "We promise to meet again once more."

Because it will be a new beginning when they finally did.

* * *

><p>Short.<p>

I really want to type the next one though.


	20. Goodnight

I don't own Tales of the World.

Prompt 19: M!Descender, Leon

* * *

><p>Setanta strode through the halls of the Doplund guild, listening to the howling of the storm outside. Rain slammed against the windows in a wild rhythm, trying to break through the glass. The priest moved a few strands of silver hair out of his eyes. Mormo had somehow come down with a cold and he had spent all day taking care of the Yaoon Descender. He was tired, but not enough to feel like going to sleep.<p>

_'Maybe I can find something in the kitchen...'_

He passed by the lobby which was vacant. Or it was supposed to be. Sitting on one of the stone benches with his eyes closed was none other than Leon himself. Setanta stopped. What was the nobleman doing out here?

"..." Leon didn't stir. He was so still, like a statue. Setanta found it unnerving. Even though raven-haired male had opened up a little, there was still that wall Leon had built around himself. But he was pretty sure Leon wasn't the kind for "heart-to-heart" conversations.

The Descender then thought of something. It was a stretch, but it could work.

~xxx~

Leon was broken out of his reverie by a mug coming into view. Holding it was none other than Setanta. The silver-haired Descender was grinning widely and expectantly.

"It's hot cocoa."

"..."

Moments later, Leon is sitting with a mug of hot chocolate in his hands, and Setanta sitting next to him. A one-sided conversation was initiated, Setanta talking about whatever came to mind and Leon making caustic comments whenever he felt like forming words.

"... I'm scared."

Leon glanced at Setanta. His head was bowed, staring into the murky depths of his drink, "So many people are counting on me to stop Gilgulim... but I'm scared that I'm not going to be strong enough when it comes down to it."

"Keep thinking like that, and you will fail," Leon said.

Setanta laughed, "Ahahahaha. You're right..."

He glanced at Leon and got to his feet, "Leon, I'm really happy I met you."

He walked closer to the other, "You and everyone else."

Leon blinked and was about to retort when Setanta kissed him lightly. He froze and all of his thoughts came to a screeching halt. Setanta pulled back, green eyes boring into Leon's own purple irises, trying to gauge his reaction.

"What... was that?"

"A good night kiss. Nothing special," Setanta straightened up, "Well, good night."

He disappeared into the darkness of the hallway, leaving a dumbfounded Leon behind. The magic swordsman spluttered angrily, "SETANTA!"

The storm swallowed his outraged cry.

* * *

><p>Based off of a No. 6 scene.<p>

Please don't flame.


	21. Eternal

Prompt 20: WiddershinXF!Descender.

This was requested by Amidahime, I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

><p>Widdershin stood on his blacony, above the rest of the world atop the One Tree. All around there was lush foliage, clean water and air, large cities, and most importantly, a never ending supply of mana.<p>

It was the picture of a perfect world; a perfect Eden where death did not exist.

He had accomplished his dream and gained so much more.

Aurora remained his right-hand and trusted overseer of the new world, and she was always there to crush those who would try to rebel against them. Mainly, it was Ad Libitum that had gone underground for quite some time. He smirked to himself. They actually expected to defeat him, even after Terresia had been consumed. Behind him, the marble doors opened and Aurora strutted inside, "Lord Widdershin, I'm pleased to inform you that another rebellion has been silenced. The people are doing some nice long thinking."

"Good work, Aurora," Widdershin said. Aurora bowed before leaving once more. He knew she was infatuated with him, but he didn't care much for her. Aurora was a powerful tool for him to dispose should she ever become useless.

Widdershin teleported to another area of the castle, coming out into a garden bathed in a pool of sunlight. Here was where he kept the one thing he would never tire of. A girl with short red hair, dressed in a white dress with silver circlet on her head sat in the chair over looking the pond. Blank green eyes stared unblinkly down at the water, not even reacting as Widdershin came to a stop beside her.

"My dear Alicia," he said in a soft tone. Alicia didn't respond as he took her hand into his and lightly kissed it. What had once been the proud Descender of Terresia was now only a hollow girl, her conscience buried deep within the confines of her heart. Widdershin began to talk, telling her about the events of the day and other trivial matters. She may or may not have heard him but none of that mattered.

"Oh?" he stopped mid-conversation to see tears falling down Alicia's face. It had been a while since this had happened. He gently reached up and wiped them away, "Are you sad, Alicia? There's nothing to be sad about. No one has to be sad any longer."

Because no one would ever die. No one had to die.

Here, he would reign forever as the grand being that life cycled through. And it was here, the the Descender of Terresia would reign beside him as his Queen.

* * *

><p>Review.<p> 


	22. Advice

Prompt 21: M!DescenderXSurprise, Rutee, Random Orphan

Because I'm in a crackish mood and feel like I need to write something light-hearted in my string of angsty one-shots.

* * *

><p>"What's wrong, Roland? You've been sighing all day and haven't touched your water."<p>

The blue-haired Descender jerked his head up, brown eyes wide, "I-um..."

Rutee quirked an eyebrow, amusement written all over her face. Roland had looked like a girl lost in a romantic daydream, which was adorable and funny at the same time. She sat atop on of the chairs next to him, "Could it be... that you like someone?"

Roland's face went completely red and her smile widened.

Bingo.

Rutee proceeded to grill as much information out of the poor flustered boy as she could. Unfortunately for her, Roland was tight-lipped on the real juicy tidbits.

"Have you confessed yet?"

Roland paused, then his shoulders sagged, "That's... That's the problem."

"Go on."

"Well..." the Descender started, "The person I really like has a great personality and all but..."

"But...? Well come on, kiddo, don't keep me in suspense!" the thief chided him.

"That person is extremely dense," Roland put his face in his hands, "I'm at a loss of how I should confess."

Ooh, this was so exciting. Rutee put on a winning smile, "Just be straight with them!"

"Huh?"

"Just tell them, "I love you and I need you in my life!" she said simply. Rolan blinked in confusion, "I-isn't that-"

"No, no! That's sure to win them over!" then as after thought, she added, "Or you could always kiss them..."

A light bulb went off in Roland's head and he stood up, "Okay... I know what I need to do. Thank you, Rutee!"

"Sure thing, kiddo! All you need to do is pay the fee."

Roland stopped, then sighed as he pulled out his wallet, "How much?"

"Oh say... 20,000 Gald."

"What?" Roland yelled, "But that's-"

"Hey, hey, love is expensive," Rutee held her hand out. Roland growled lowly but handed the money over anyway. He then walked out the door, shutting it behind him. Rutee was cackling in glee at her newly acquired spending money. But in all honesty, she hoped Roland's confession went well for him.

When evening came she did find out. One of the orphans, Lacey, was chattering wildly to the others orphans about something she saw in the afternoon. Nanaly had been serving Garr and Philia their food, while Leon was drinking some liquid in his own lonesome corner.

"-telling you! It's no lie! It really was him!"

"Lacey. what are you shouting about?" Nanaly asked the hyper girl.

"I saw Roland," Rutee perked up and moved closer. Nanaly nodded her head, "Okay..."

Lacey fiddled with the hem of her dress, "And he was... Making out with... Stahn."

The reactions were instantaneous. Leon choked on his drink. Philia covered her mouth, "O-oh my..."

Nanaly's jaw dropped and Rutee's eyes only went wide. Garr was... laughing to himself.

Elsewhere, Roland was cuddling with Stahn, a pleased smile on his face.

_'Rutee gives the best advice.'_

* * *

><p>Ahahaha... Please don't kill me. People pair the male RM2 Descender with Asch, for crying out loud.<p>

Also, out of curiosity, who do you pair the Male and Female Descenders with?

Review.


	23. Spring

Prompt: 22 F!DescenderxKratos, Lloyd

Amidahime's second request. I've been turning this over in my head and I've been thinking of Natsume Yuujinchou alot sooo... yeah. This is an AU. OOCness. Kratos is so hard to write in my mind.

Warning: Bittersweet ending here.

* * *

><p>The first time they met, the tree had been in full bloom.<p>

Kratos had only been seven at the time and trying to escape his tutors, servants, and overbearing parents. Being a nobleman sucked sometimes. So here he was, in the middle of the forest and in front of the biggest tree he had ever seen.

Sitting within in the tree, dressed in white with silver armor, was a girl with lavender eyes and hair the color of the flowers on the tree. He was completely spellbound by the ethereal and alien feeling he got from this girl. She tilted her head in curiosity, "You're that boy who lives in the big house close by here."

"Yes..."

"Hm..." She swung her legs a little from her perch, "What's your name?"

"Kratos. Kratos Aurion."

"Nice to meet you, Kratos. I'm Blancha."

From that first meeting, a relationship was born. It started off innocently enough; they became friends and would talk about a lot of things. For than often, it was Kratos complaining about his parents trying to get him to like these other rich girls.

"I don't even like her," the red-head said. Blancha nodded her head, "She doesn't sound very pleasant."

They were both sitting up in the tree that was covered in the colors of autumn. Kratos was fifteen now, and was now having potential-wives marched up to him that he would supposedly marry when he was an adult. Blancha glanced up at the sky, seeing the sun slowly sink across the horizon and paint the sky with bold colors.

"You should get going, Kratos."

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Always."

The nobleman smiled and climbed down, turning back to wave good-bye once more to the girl in white.

When Kratos turned eighteen, he was sure he was whole-heartedly in love with Blancha. This was, of course, when Fate deals her cruel hand. It was late summer, and Kratos was sitting by the tree, waiting for Blancha to appear.

He waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

"Blancha? Where are you?" he called. There was no answer. Unknown to him, Blancha was right beside him. She had a grief-stricken expression on her face and tried to make her existance known. She rested her head on his shoulder and embraced him, "I'm right here..."

Eventually, Kratos left, completely heartbroken. Blancha cried.

Years went by, and Blancha sat in her tree all alone. She should've known this would happen. Aurora, Widdershin, Kanonno, and Mormo had warned her.

Never develop feelings, platonic or otherwise, for humans.

Blancha only sighed fell back against her tree, "I know that. But..."

I love him.

One spring day, the tree was once again in full bloom. Blancha perked up at the sound approaching feet and curiously poked her head out from the curtain of petals. A young man in red with flyaway brown hair and eyes similar to Kratos was standing there.

This was...

She called with uncertainty, "Kratos?"

The young man jerked his head up, his eyes wide with surprise, "Huh? No! Kratos is my father's name! I'm Lloyd!"

Lloyd... So Kratos found another he could love with all his heart, and this was his son... Blancha felt her mouth curl into a bittersweet smile. It hurt, but she felt happy. Down below, Lloyd called up to her, "Who are you?"

She looked down at him with a soft gaze, "Someone who dearly loved your father."

* * *

><p>End.<p>

There we go. What should the next one-shot be about?

Review.


	24. Mistletoe

Prompt 23: M!DescenderXLloyd(?), ArcheXChester

Since it's almost Chirstmas, this was bound to happen. Don't you just love mistletoe and all of the awkwardness and hilarity it causes?

Don't own anything.

* * *

><p>Sion glanced around Ailily with confused and curious eyes. Colorful lights and spicy-smelling decorations were hung on the roofs and doors of every single house.<p>

What was going on?

"It's Christmas," Arche had said to him as she decked the halls of Ad Libitum with boughs of holly. Sion blinked, "Christmas?"

The pink-haired witch then proceeded to explain the wonders and joy of the cheer-filled holiay known as Christmas. Sion listened with child-like wonder, and some horror. He was especially disturbed by the part of a fat man in red coming down the chimney and made a mental note to lock the door at night.

But giving presents sounded nice.

So Sion spent most of his days helping around with the decorations and finding presents for everyone. On the day before Chirstmas Eve, Sion was wandering around Ad Libitum as usual when he came across a rather peculiar scene.

It was Chester and Arche doing that weird mouth-touch thingy("Kiss, Sion. It's called a kiss," Raine had told him.) underneath a strange looking plant.

"Uh... Arche, Chester, what are you doing?"

They both fell apart in surprise at the sound of his voice.

Thirty minutes later, Arche was explaining the "romantic" tradition of mistletoe to Sion, while Chester was off to the side, hiding his face in shame. Sion looked a little scared at Arche's explanation, making sound like something bad would happen to those who did not follow through with the tradition.

"And that's why we were kissing under the mistletoe," Arche finished with a bight smile.

Sion only glanced up at the mistletoe like it was going to grow a head and eat him.

Christmas Eve came rolling around, and everyone was at the inn, celebrating. Sion had taken to sticking with Lloyd the whole time, to catch up on some things. They talked about what had happened since Sion was gone, about the other Chapters, and improving fighting styles.

"It's really good to have you back," Lloyd grinned happily. The brunet Descender smiled back too, feeling Lloyd's enthusiasm. He then noticed something over their heads and looked at it. He almost dropped his glass of sparkling wine in surprise.

There, right above them, with its leafy greens and white berries, tied together by a red ribbon, was mistletoe.

Sion nervously looked at Lloyd who didn't even notice the dreaded plant above their heads. Why did he feel like he'd eaten a bunch of butterflies and they were flying around in his stomach? Oh man... Why did this happen to him?

But he didn't want to be cursed...

Steeling himself, Sion stepped closer to Lloyd, "Lloyd."

"Hm? What's wrong Sio-mmph!"

Sion's gloved hands had come up, grabbed Lloyd by the straps of his suspenders, and pulled him down for a kiss. Sion's eyes were closed while Lloyd's were as wide as dinner plates.

What the heck was going on? Why was Sion kissing him?

Sweet Mana, Sion was KISSING him! On the lips!

Sion pulled away and let go, but his face was red by embarrassment and even more confusion by his pounding heart. Lloyd wasn't any better, "Y-you... why...?"

"I didn't want to get cursed by the mistletoe," Sion mumbled. On the inside, he was screaming about his new confused feelings of satisfaction from the kiss.

On the other side of the room Arche, who had seen the whole thing, was mentally patting herself on the back.

* * *

><p>Merry Christmas everyone.<p>

Review, no flames. Spread the good cheer.


	25. Predecessor

Prompt 24: F!Descender, Default M!RM2 Descender

Something new this time 'round!

Don't own anything.

* * *

><p>Ren found himself walking in a unfamiliar place. For a dream, it felt incredibly real. He could feel the sunlight that peeked through a thick canopy of leaves and smell the moss and fresh air. Somthing about this place made him... anxious.<p>

The dual-wielding Descender came to a huge room and stopped. There was a person there, a female. She had long silver hair and the armaments of a magic knight. Her back was turned to him, and Ren found himself approaching her. Almost immediately, the girl turned around, blue eyes flashing and a runed sword was pointed at him. Ren barely had enough time to react, drawing his twin swords he didn't know were on him and parrying the blow.

"Hey!"

The girl jumped back and threw a Demon Fang at him. He rolled out of the way and dodged a Stone Blast that was aimed at his stopping spot. He started running as first-lever magic artes were thrown at him.

"I'm not trying to hurt you!" he yelled at her.

A half smile graced the female's lips, and she said in a almost mocking tone, "I know! Try harder!"

That statement confused him, but he had no choice but to retaliate against the ruthless onslaught. This Magic Knight was powerful, almost as powerful as Kratos and Leon. And she was fast, just like Guy had been when he first fought the blonde. Ren used Sword Rain and missed.

The girl jumped back and the runes for a fire spell appeared, "Flame Lance!"

Ren pulled out his barrier just in time to soften the blow. Flames licked the ground all around him and the air became hot. Ren swallowed thickly and jumped out of the ring of fire he had been surrounded in.

"Air Thrust!"

Sharp winds sliced around him, nicking him in a few places. Ren yelled out in pain and rolled again to avoid the kiss of the runed blade. Every attack he threw at her was blocked and nullified with ease. He was losing this battle.

"Give up yet?" she asked. Ren panted and gripped his sword with renewed vigor, "No!"

Those blue eyes glittered, as he charged her once more. She smirked and sidestepped, making Ren gasp and stumble. Light surrounded him and chains whipped around his body, sealing his movements.

Shining Bind.

Ren struggled against his bonds but they glowed and pain shot through his body, making him almost drop his swords. He gritted his teeth and held out against the agony of it all. Then it stopped. Ren stumbled and would've faceplanted onto the floor if the girl hadn't caught him. Her embrace was strong and warm. The cool feeling of healing magic coursed through his body and he looked up dazedly.

The girl was smiling in a motherly and apologetic way.

"I'm sorry about doing that," she said, "But I had to make sure you were strong."

Ren tried to speak but was shushed by a finger. She shook her head, "Don't say anything. Now that I know you can protect them... I won't have to worry any longer."

"But..." Ren felt his consciousness slipping away, "Who are...?"

He never got to finish before he woke up in his bed.

Later that day, he was out with Jade, Luke, and Colette on a job. It started to rain and stood there lookin up at the dreary sky. He didn' care that he was getting soaked, all he could think about was the girl he'd seen in his dream. He blinked once and then he saw her. She was standng there at the edge of the line of trees. Ren couldn't say anything and couldn't move any of his limbs.

She moved her mouth and said something to him, a reassuring smile on her face. Then she vanished lik a ghost.

_"Everything will be all right, Ren."_

* * *

><p>Review.<p> 


	26. Ghost

Hello everybody! I am back to bring out more oneshots since everything else has been kinda slow recently. As such, I may end up adding RM2 and 3 to this little series, but I need to understand their stories and that plethora of characters a bit more (Like Guede, Lazaris, Kanonno Earhart/Grassvalley, etc.)

That aside, here's the new one.

Prompt 25: Fem!Descender, Judas/Leon, Modern!AU

* * *

><p>It had been pouring down rain when she saw that familiar face. Nina hadn't recognized him at first, since he'd been wearing a funny skeletal-like mask at first. She'd been walking on her way home after checking up on her friends Rutee and Stahn. Their first child was going to be on the way soon and she had brought a few things.<p>

It was a good thing. To have something to celebrate rather than mourn for.

"Brr," she shivered. Her hands were icy from the cold air even though she was protected by the rain. Water pelted against her umbrella mercilessly and rolled down to stream onto the ground. Nina chose to take the shortcut through the park to get back to the college dorms.

No one was there, which was to be expected. Nina hurried her pace to reach home, the concrete turning to the wet wood of the bridge she needed to cross. On that bridge was a person dressed in black with a mask covering his face. She glanced at him from the corner of her, "..."

The other's back was turned to her and paid her no heed.

She too turned away and continued on her trek, then stopped. She looked back at the masked man with a blank expression.

'He's probably soaked to the bone... Does the cold even bother him?'

With a brief sigh, she turned around and walked back to the man looking out to the horizon. She held out her umbrella so they were both covered. The masked face turned to her as if surprised.

"..."

"... Here," Nina shoved the umbrella in his hand, "You'll catch a cold or worse in this weather."

She then put her hands into the pockets of her coat and walked out into the rain, leaving him there.

"Nina."

She stopped in her tracks, her breath coming out in a big white puff. She whipped around, her eyes filled with fear and shock. It couldn't have been him, he'd been missing for five years now. But seeing this phantom that had felt real, she couldn't stop the name leaving her mouth.

"L-Leon...?"

* * *

><p>End one shot.<p>

R and R if you want, I'm not picky.


	27. Shatter

Prompt 26: M!Descender, Ad Libitum

* * *

><p>When he had gone back to the World Tree his sense of time had been wiped out. Floating in a sea of light, his memories playing before his eyes like a movie were the only things on his mind.<p>

_"You will return to us, right?"_

_'I have to keep my promise.'_ Is what he would tell himself.

Over and over again. That one sentence would repeat itself in his head.

He had to go back.

He needed to go back.

So he began to fight. Against the Tree that had birthed him. The blanket of mana that surrounded him moved to smother him, to subdue him. He wasn't ready, that disembodied voice whispered.

All ready, he felt his identity, all that he had built up from his time on Terresia, his bonds with people, they were being taken away in pieces.

So he fought even harder.

The holes in his memories became even bigger and he cried out in anguish and rage. Places flashed through his mind, faces of people that lost their features and vanished.

Then he saw Ad Libitum.

Not them. He couldn't let it have them.

He wouldn't allow it!

With one last jerk, he forcefully ripped himself out of mana and out of the tree. He hit the ground hard and cried out. Pain-filled eyes (What color was his eyes? He couldn't remember...) opened and he stubbornly pushed himself to his feet. His vision focused and unfocused in a sporadic rhythm, but he didn't need to see properly to know his body was close to falling apart, along with his memories threatening to slip away.

So he started walking.

He walked.

And walked.

And walked.

And walked.

All the while, his body grew heavier with each passing step and a numbing feeling slowly crept within his body. He eventually came a place (This place, what was this place?) and someone was there.

Small with white hair and blue eyes. He looked shocked and surprised.

Genis.

Genis opened his mouth and said something that he couldn't hear.

In fact, he couldn't hear anything at all. Genis then did something that had the others running to where they were. Everyone was there, and he felt lighter to see them all.

He tried to smile, but it was weak and his legs gave out. Strong arms caught him, even though he couldn't feel them. He looked up at the faces encircling him. They were yelling and had worried looks.

_'I... I did a good job, right? I came back like... I...'_

His eyes slid shut slowly and he shattered.

_'I kept my promise, everyone.'_

* * *

><p>End chapter.<p> 


	28. Wish

Prompt 27: F!Descender, Kanonno, tie-in to RM2

A quick thought I had.

I don't own anything.

* * *

><p><em>"I wish I could be human."<em>

Lydia remembered the wish that Kanonno had told her before they had said their good-byes. From within her own slumber, she thought about the wish that had been told to her. That wish stirred something within her, the part of her that wanted to see people be happy.

But how could a Descender become a human? That was the crux of the problem.

As Lydia pondered this, she felt another presence. It was a being in white with no discerning features. Though the being's mouth didn't move, she could feel its intent.

"You... You can help grant Kanonno's wish?" Lydia asked hopefully.

The being floated closer and nodded its head. She listened to it speak to her, explaining how it could and will grant Kanonno's wish to be human. But to do that...

It needed Lydia to pay a price.

Lydia pondered on the ultimatum the being was giving her. If she went through with it, Kanonno would be able to become human but they would never meet again. Still, eyes lit with the fires of determination Lydia looked at the white being and nodded her head, "I'll do it. For Kanonno."

The white being bowed its head as if to say, "Very well," and lifted its hand up. Magic swirled around Lydia and the spell worked its way through her. She didn't protest even as she was being changed. The core of her own identity was separated from its shell and she knew no more.

The being in white took the shell that had housed Lydia before looking back at what was left of the Descender.

Her essence. Everything that she was and what she had chosen to be. It raised one finger and put it on the glowing ball.

"..."

The finger left the ball and flew off into the sea of mana. The being left to find the Pascan Descender and fulfill its end of the bargain.

* * *

><p>Her blue eyes opened to meet a unfamiliar scenery.<p>

"You're awake!"

She turned her eyes to the direction of the sweet voice. A girl with pink-hair dressed in blue and white was hovering over her. She stared up at her, feeling a sense of familiarity and security.

"I'm Kanonno Earhart! Who are you?"

Kanonno...

"I'm... Lucina."

The remnant of Lydia smiled.

* * *

><p>Not really one of my best.<p>

Review.


	29. Fearless

Prompt 29: Sion, Widdershin

I think I'm gonna reuse Sion and Aegis in future one-shots, mostly because I think they're my best Descenders out of the bunch (if you readers disagree, I'd like to know who you prefer if that's the case.)

Also, why does the RM manga have Kanonno as the MC but the RM2 and 3 manga have a Descender (Roa for RM2 and Aldi/Arti for RM3)?

I don't own anything. There's also one line from the song "Uninstall" by Chiaki Ishikawa in here, so I don't own that either. It belongs to the singer and the publisher of the song.

* * *

><p>It was inevitable that they were to face one another. That had been decided from the start.<p>

Widdershin sought to consume everything that was left of Terresia and bring forth the undying world from his own World Seed. A world filled to the brim with mana, and all of its denizens would know eternity. But that didn't mean they would have their freedom.

That was something he couldn't allow.

He _wouldn't_ allow it.

Even still, it didn't keep some doubts from creeping into his mind. The most important being: Was he strong enough?

Mormo had once said that he was strong because he never known true fear.

But was that really true?

Within Gilgulim's cavernous pathways, Sion pondered his own confusion and doubt that he was strong simply because he knew no fear. It seemed that his mindset matched the appearance of the world-devouring entity as a result.

The further he went, the more he noticed that he was feeling different. His body trembled and his heart felt cold.

He was... afraid?

It was surprising to him. Maybe he really had believed that he was strong just because he hadn't known true fear. Now that he noticed, it made him feel weak on the inside. Panic welled up in his throat but he remained silent. He couldn't let everyone down, not now.

But what if he did?

_I'm afraid, I'm afraid, I'm afraid._

He chanted the mantra over and over in his head. Widdershin had appeared before him and Mormo. Red eyes locked onto his own honey colored irises with clear intent. Sion tightened his grip on Chizakura.

_I'm afraid, I'm afraid, I'm afraid...!_

It was strange. The more he told himself that, the more even and focused his blows seemed to have become. The whole battle was one surreal dance for him. Flames danced around him as he went in for the killing blow, his scarf fluttering behind him.

Within the reflection of his opponent's sight, Sion's face was a perfect mask, but his eyes held something else.

Courage.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I have no choice but to pretend I am a warrior who knows no fear.<em>**

* * *

><p>Review.<p> 


	30. Heat Haze

Prompt 30: F!Descender, Reid, AU

I'm running out of ideas sooooo... Here's one based off of a (I believe) Vocaloid song.

I don't own TotW or Heat Haze Days, they belong to Namco and whoever made Vocaloid and the songs.

* * *

><p>It was just another day. Wake up, do morning rituals, eat, and go out and head for school. Aegis's life hadn't changed one bit at all. As she walked down the street towards the subway that would take her to school, she spotted a red-haired male wearing the uniform of her school. He wasn't paying much attention what was going on, carrying the air of someone who lived day to day with a carefree attitude. She tilted her head a little at the sound of screeching of tires and turned. A speeding car being chased by a few police cars was speeding down the street.<p>

With delayed horror, she realized that the male student was going to be hit.

"WATCH OU-!"

Scrrreeeeech.

The horrid screech cut her warning off and her vision was filled with the sight of her school mate flying across the ashphalt and landing a heavy thud. The sounds of the rest of the world were faraway as she gazed at his broken body.

Then her vision went black.

With a gasp, Aegis shot her head up and blinked. Her breathing was ragged as she looked around. There were people all around her, some yawning, and others texting. She was in the subway.

"So it was a nightmare..." she sighed in relief. A little further down was the red-haired male student, his eyes closed, his hands in his pockets, and still breathing. But something was off.

Something in the air felt like her nightmare.

"Stop!"

Police officers came pouring down the escalators after a old man with a beak-like mask. The old man pushed past the people and ended up shoving the red-head out onto the tracks. That was the point when the train came into view.

Aegis screamed loudly and the world became black once more.

And she woke up once more, the red-haired boy still very much alive.

Over and over, Aegis would watch the same red-haired boy die and die again. Each time, she couldn't save him at all. How many times would she watch the same scene of death? How many times would her male school mate die before her eyes while she looked on.

Something had to change.

So when the tell-tale sounds of the police chasing that old man came, she moved. The red-haired boy's eyes locked on hers and widened in surprise when she shoved him out of the way.

Blam.

The gunshot rang out and hit Aegis in the chest. She fell down to the ground with the pain quickly turning into a numbing cold. It was there that she felt something come to an end.

* * *

><p>Reid stood over the silver-haired girl that had pushed him out of the way and knelt down. Wth a sad sigh, he put his face in his hands, "I failed this time too..."<p>

* * *

><p>End oneshot.<p> 


	31. Family

Prompt 31: M!Descender, Kyle, some OC children, mention of Kratos.

I saw TOX2's true ending... stabbed me right through the metaphorical heart. And I want to do a little more Tales of the World crossovers, but I don't know what to do and I feel like I'll screw up a few things if I pursue my wacky ideas.

I don't own TotW, it belongs to Namco.

* * *

><p>"Sion!" the sunny blonde haired boy that was Kyle Dunamis waved up into the large tree. Sion was perched on a branch, his legs dangling off the edge, scarf billowing in the wind. He didn't make any motion to show that he had heard the other. Kyle pouted and raised his voice, "Sion!"<p>

The Descender paused, then shifted and looked down, "Hm? Sorry, I was distracted."

"The others are getting antsy and it's almost dinner time!"

"Okay. I'll be down in a sec. Tell the little ones to start a pot of water."

Kyle gave him a thumbs up and ran back to where the large house was. Sion watched Rutee and Stahn's child run off, then turned his gaze back to the horizon. The sunset painted the horizon with bold hues of orange, pink, and gold, with the smallest tint of red creeping in. It was always in these moments of twilight that the aching pain of his chest would be a bit sharper.

The townspeople of Ailily had said that it was this time where the spirits of the dearly departed would linger just a little bit longer on the mortal plane; to visit their still living loved ones. Whether or not it was true, he'd never know. His golden eyes lingered just a little bit longer, hopeful to see a purple-clad figure to appear only to be disappointed.

After that incident, he hadn't seen the man in nearly five years.

The ninja leaped and bounded back to the house. He landed softly outside the door and entered it in a easy motion. Two small bodies latched onto him immediately, and he smiled, patting them both on the head.

"Did you do what Kyle told you? Llew, Kelly?

Llew looked up at him with russet eyes sparkling excitedly underneath dirty blonde bangs. Kelly's dark magenta pigtails bounced as she nodded her head with.

"Yep!"

"Good. Where are Sherry and Milo?"

"In the kitchen," Llew chimed while lifting his arms up. Getting the message, Sion scooped Llew up and went to the kitchen, Kelly holding the end of his scarf in her tiny hand. In the kitchen, Sherry was running around with her light blue hair flopping about as she held the red-head band out of Milo's reach.

"Give it back!"

"No way!"

Sion cleared his throat and they both froze. At the pointed look, Sherry sheepishly gave the strip of cloth back to Milo. Sion set to work on making dinner for them all, Llew still in his arms and the small children clinging to him. Kyle helped set the table and they all sat down to eat.

Like a family.

For one blissful moment, Sion pretended that the kids' parents were still alive and with them right now.

* * *

><p>End.<p>

For clarification purposes.

Llew = Lloyd and Colette's son

Milo = Cless and Mint's son

Sherry = Chester and Arche's daughter

Kelly = Nanally's daughter (dunno who the husband would be)

Sorry it's not as good as it could be. I'm feeling a little out of it.


	32. Insanity

Back to this again with a terrible idea.

Prompt 32: Promise.

Features: F!Descender, Ad Libitum, character death, lots of death really.

* * *

><p><strong><em>You promised.<em>**

Fire. It streaked across buildings and hungrily consumed everything its blazing red and orange tongues and people fled in droves. They tripped over and fell sometimes, no one stopping to help them up, but they kept on running. It wasn't that this kind of occurrence was uncommon with the war going on, but the perpetrator of this attack wasn't a section of a foreign nation's attack.

It was one person.

Soldiers charged and fell to whistling arrows that were aimed to kill. Under the arms, an opening in the visor that was meant to allow the soldier to see, the neck exposed with the wearer's hastily attempt to get ready for battle; they all went down to the swift and precise shots. Walking ever closer was a girl, an adolescent, someone too young to be committing an atrocity like this.

But that was wrong.

She was both young and ancient. Young in the ways of being a human but old as well, as old as the tree that had birthed her. The same tree that was dying because of the actions of the people who lived in the world. The Radiant Archer armaments were stained with blood and dirt. Everything about her was dirty now.

"Carla!"

Mechanically, she turned her head to see familiar figures. Stahn gripping his bleeding side while being supported by Raine who had a bandage over one eye. Annie was there too, gripping her staff with both hands but also shaking terribly. Genis held his kendama at the ready but looked stricken and finally Lloyd who had stepped forward.

_Why?_

_Why did you do it? How could you do this?_

The dead look in Carla's eyes didn't change, not one bit. Everything in her was wounded beyond repair and she knew it. She only leveled and arrow at Genis and released it.

"Aahh!"

"Genis!"

The arrow was blocked naturally, and the only three fit to fight engaged her. The war dance was sad, it was ugly, and it was charged with so much emotion. A block here, another arrow, a kick to the ribs, fireballs flung, everyone was fighting and pouring their entire beings into it.

Everyone except Carla it seemed.

_You killed them. You killed everyone._

Yes. She remembered it. The pain she felt from the world tree as its mana was ripped up and changed. The pain she felt in her soul, sharp and precise, as the war continued to spread and become increasingly intense and terrible.

_Remember Harold? She was the first one you killed. It was an arrow through the heart, remember? And Eugene too. Philia, Garr, Rutee, Leon, Nanally, Chester, Arche, Reid, and Kratos; you shot all of them through the heart._

"Stop this, Carla!"

_... I can't. I can't stop it. It hurts, I'm tainted, there's so much blood. Oh god, so much blood..._

There was a waver and Annie's staff connected her, sending her skidding a little on the ground. But she got back up. Carla faced them once more and once again notched another arrow and pulled the bowstring taut. It was aimed for Stahn and Raine. Magic gathered into the tip and she fired. There was a cry of pain and Genis fell to the ground. He had run between them to protect his sister.

"NO!"

Blades of Ice and Fire chased after her and she automatically blocked it. Betrayal was in their eyes, they were hurt by her. The people she cared about the most in the world. The loved ones she had killed and was going to kill. The single most painful action she had ever done, but it had left her numb.

She was too far gone to realize she had been crying the entire time she slew and burned down towns and cities alike.

A cold feeling blossomed in her chest and her entire body froze. Looking down, Vorpal had pierced through her and Lloyd's expression was one of horror.

"..."

Carla's bow fell and she grabbed the blue blade and tugged, bringing Lloyd closer as the cold spread and blood blossomed in her mouth.

"Yo...u...pro...mis...ed..."

Her entire body lost function and she closed her eyes that were still leaking tears before fading away into mana sparks, The Radiant Archer armor clattered to the ground and someone gave an anguished scream.

_**You promised you would stop me if I tried to destroy the world.**_

* * *

><p>Review.<p>

Hm... Writing Insane!Descender is an interesting experience. I say this because they're not really human. They look human, they grow to be like a human, but I think people forget they can also have some pretty inhuman mindsets if one wants to view them that way. So I think I'm going to resume writing one shots now but try my hand at Descenders that really, really don't understand how certain things work.


End file.
